


Sweets of the wizarding world

by SnapeLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Presents, Dessert & Sweets, Honeydukes, Howlers (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapeLove/pseuds/SnapeLove
Summary: Remus opening Christmas present from James and Sirius





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.  
> _________________________________________________________________
> 
> This story is written as part of weekly entry for Facebook group Hogwarts – Great Hall  
> _________________________________________________________________

Christmas morning was quiet, most of the students went to their homes. He, on the other hand, savoured the quiet of almost empty dormitories, hallways and library. What else could he want for Christmas?

Slumping down the stairs, yawning. He enjoyed long morning nap in the quiet of his room.  Sure he missed his friends, but the long nap was something he desired from time to time. Walking across Common Room toward common bathroom he lazily smiled at big Christmas tree next to the fireplace. Then he noticed, a huge box, underneath the tree. He put down his toothbrush and comb on the nearest table and approached the tree. 

"This wasn’t here last night." mumbled through another yawn.

With curiosity, he sat on the floor in front of the three and pulled the box closer. Looked at the shiny red paper and name tag. Blinked, then read the name again: Remus Lupin. With trembling hands, he ripped the paper and flinched.

"Who would send me a hauler as a gift?" the big hauler was fastened to the box, with a sigh he opened the letter. Envelope burst to life:

James’s voice:

_Mate, we are sorry for eating all your sweets._

Sirius’s voice:

_And forgetting to buy you new ones at Hogsmeade when you were in detention._

Both of them:

_This is our Christmas gift, enjoy it. Merry Christmas!!!_

He laughed, it was just like his friends to send him a Christmas card that will yell at him, and hopefully not pierce his eardrums in process. He opened the box eagerly and started to laugh. It was full of sweet yummy stuff.

Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean box, he let it for later. Chocolate frogs, he immediately opened one, munching the chocolate and looking at Helga Hufflepuff’s card. Blood Pops, he grumbled and left them aside, this was from Peter and he will give them to Peter: „He is the only one who likes these.“. Chocolate pumpkins, a whole box of them. He put one in his mouth still full of the chocolate frog. Acid Pops, he will try one later. Cauldron cakes, he loved them so eat two at once. Pumpkin pasties, he put them in his pyjama pocket. Sugar Quills, he will eat them later too.

"This is enough to last me for days." he smiled. Picked box up and carry it to his room. Running down the stairs and progressing to the bathroom. This is going to be very nice Christmas indeed.


End file.
